


Blurred The Line

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Blurred The Line

When the coffee pot started gurgling it's last drops of water Tony reappeared in the kitchen. “Hey Cap.” He greeted walking past Steve who was sitting at an empty table.

“Hi Tony.” He stood, walking over to him. “You haven't eaten dinner yet.” Steve stated fumbling with the bottle of creamer.

Tony's brow furrowed, turning towards Steve. “You're keeping tabs on me now?” He grabbed the sugar pouring at generous amount in the black coffee. It was nearly nine o'clock at night.

“No, just noticed it. We're friends, I uh worry.” He leaned against the counter scooting the creamer over for him.

Tony looked at Steve meeting his eyes. “I get preoccupied with work but I'm fine. I'll grab an energy bar or something.” He nudged Steve's shoulder playfully. “So don't worry, ok?”

Steve shook his head. “Can I take you out for dinner tonight?” He asked ignoring how his cheeks heated up. He shifted closer looking into Tony's deep brown eyes as what he said registered with him.

The billionaire raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? A date or just trying to keep me healthy?”

Steve cupped his best friend's cheek and leaned in pressing a gentle, well thought-out kiss to Tony's lips. “Both.” He smiled.

Tony sighed leaning into his touch. “I'd like that. But seriously Steve, you sure?”

Steve nodded kissing him again. “I'm positive.” He whispered. Steve's heart fluttered as Tony's arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned up on his tip toes to kiss Steve back.

Tony grinned. “Should I get ready or can we go to casual place?”

Steve wrapped his arms around him pulling Tony into a hug. Tony kissed his cheek. “Casual sounds good.” Steve said rubbing Tony's back. Tony relaxed into Steve's arms as if they did this a million times before.

“I'll drive.” Tony said nuzzling closer. “You just blurred the line of our friendship, you know that right?”

Steve laughed kissing Tony's cheek. “The blurring was on purpose.”


End file.
